mmaicfandomcom-20200214-history
Tito Ortiz
Tito Ortiz Quotes "I plan to strike with you and knock you out. I've been training with Rampage, the guy who made you look like a little bitch". - Tito before his first fight with Chuck. "One of the greatest Light-Heavyweights...(hesitates).... of the night" Tito Ortiz to Renato Sobral after a win. "I want to see him at.. 131 years old" "Let me tell you how you're feeling right now"- Tito Ortiz interviewing Fedor after he beat Silvia "I think it is an interesting fight for Chuck but I don't think he's going to have any problem with Rashad. All of the pressure is on Chuck to keep winning, since he is a company man." - Tito on Chuck-Rashad. “Cote was a tough guy when I fought him and has got better in the last few years. He is great on his feet, but has a few shortcomings on the ground. Now, Silva was been a well rounded fighter for the past few years. He is great on his feet and strong on the ground, but needs work on his wrestling. This is going to be an exciting fight, I think. Can Cote stop the technical attack of Silva? We will see. Let’s see if this fight lives up to the hype of being 50 dollars out of the consumer’s pocket.” - Tito on Silva-Cote. “Randy will win in 3 round.” - Tito on Randy-Brock. “I'm very happy that Forrest is the champion; especially since I beat him and that shows that I am still in the hunt. Rashad Evans did something that most people said he couldn't do when he knocked out Chuck Liddell. I was actually taken back a little when I watched the fight for a second time and I have to thank Rashad for that as he also raised my stock a bit. That being said I believe Forrest Griffin is going to win this fight because Rashad Evans hasn't been pushed to the fourth and fifth rounds before; the championship rounds. Forrest has done it and he is in great shape and he always comes to the cage with a great amount of heart.” - Tito on Rashad-Forrest. “I am very familiar with both of these heavyweights and although Nogueira was a beast in PRIDE he has been questioned so far in the UFC. He has been dropped a few times and almost stopped. But he is always pulled it out and it shows just what kind of heart that he has. On the other hand, Mir has been able to catch a few fighters and really put himself in a good position for this fight. This fight is going to come down to who has the bigger heart and wants it more. With that being said I am going to have to say that Nogueira will win this fight because Frank lives in Vegas and I don't believe that he is still 100% healed following that terrible motorcycle accident that he was involved in. Nogueira can take a beating and keep on ticking and if I was going to put odds on who was the favorite to win this fight; I would have Nogueira as a 3-1 favorite.” - Tito on Mir-Nog. “Diego and Joe are great 155lb fighters. They both have their hands full. I give the edge to Diego because he has the size advantage but Joe is the better wrestler. Diego has the overall advantage in this bout. Diego by decision!” - Tito on Diego-Stevenson. “This is a fight that didn't need to happen. After Rampage got screwed on a rematch for the title, he KO’ed Silva unconscious! Evans was afraid to fight Rampage, so Rampage stepped up to murder Jardine. This won't be a fight to get excited about. KO after the 2:35 mark of the 1st round for My boy Rampage.” - Tito on Rampage-Jardine. “I think that Liddell is the favorite but at the age of 40 he is almost at the end of his career. I see a chance for Shogun to make a statement in this fight if he uses effective strikes and stays away from Chuck’s power counter punches. Liddell is coming off a real serious loss and we will see if he has the confidence that he used to have. I expect a good fight and Liddell should have his hand raised at the end but with the way he has been fighting lately (older, less power) he may suffer another loss.” - Tito on the Chuck-Shogun fight. “Silva has been on a tear and the guy is unstoppable at 185 lbs. He is a great technician with his hands, feet and knees and he is great on the ground. Add in his takedown defense and I think this will another easy victory for Silva. This will be his fifth title defense and if he wins he will one behind my record six. This is MMA though and anything can happen but I think Silva will win by TKO/KO before the end of the second round.” - Tito on the Leites-Anderson fight. “Well to start it off. I think Machida will win by what Joe Rogan calls, "elusiveness"! or in my words "hit and run". This will be a great test for Evans to find the range to get the takedown. Machida is the favorite in my experience with both fighters. Never mind there's only one of the fighters that are undefeated truthfully. That mark one on Rashad's record isn't a draw. It's nice to see that one guy I almost submitted will be the champ and the other that I beat is the champ. I’m still a force to be reckon with.” - Tito on the uhh Rashad-Machida fight. “My thoughts on Silva vs. Franklin. This will be the battle of looping punches. Franklin has better boxing skills. Silva has the upper hand on the clinch. This fight will come down to who get the first punch to connect. Size, boxing, and wrestling goes to Franklin. Punching power, clinch, and BJJ goes to Silva. Silva will win by KO, unless Franklin can stay on the outside and pick Silva apart, then Franklin by decision.” - Tito on the Wanderlei-Franklin fight. "“I recently saw Couture at a golf tournament and he was looking a little small, I think he was walking around at 218 to 220 pounds. I think that father time has finally caught up with him. I am going to have to give this fight to Nogueira and he is going to win by decision. I think Nogueira has everything to lose and he is going to give it all he has. I would like to see Randy win as I have always been a Randy Couture fan but I think Nogueira is going to make his comeback in this fight. Nogueira is the younger fighter with Randy being....like what? 46 years old. Randy can never be counted out of a fight but I think he is comfortable in life (making movies and such) and that he is just looking to finish his contract.” - Tito on the Randy-Nog fight. "“Cain is a great up and coming athlete that has proven himself every time so far and this is a great opportunity for him to show that he is a dominate force in the heavyweight division. Nogueira is no joke though and he has proven himself for many years. This fight is the chance for Velasquez to showcase his skills and I think he has a great chance to defeat Nogueira because of his superior wrestling and I hope he does win because I like Velasquez a lot.”" - Tito on the Nogueira-Cain fight. "Try it, boy. You will be the last of the Mohicans." - Ortiz calling out Chuck Liddell before their second fight. “Prepare yourself for the worst, and the best will always happen.” - Tito Ortiz “I just take fights that make me feel comfortable.” - Tito Ortiz, who has sometimes been accused of ducking certain fighters. “What I tell you? Don’t blink! It’s just gonna be over quick.” - Tito Ortiz "I'm still relevant." - Tito Ortiz before his second fight with Forrest, which he lost. "I have fought some of the best WORLD IN THE MEN and won"- Tito Ortiz “And while the troops are fighting overseas for our freedom, I’m here in this cage fighting for the freedom of mixed martial arts.” – Tito "Jenna used sex to get out of a hard life. I respect that" -Tito "Last time i fought him, I grabbed a hold of him , he felt like a little girl, felt like a rag doll" Ortiz on Shamrock UFC 61 "Matt Hughes, is he gay or something?" - Tito. "Here we are with Sheraldo Babalu. . . I want to tell me what you see, let’s go ahead and see by the fight, what you saw, in the ring???" - Tito Ortiz doing the post-interview with Renato 'Babalu' Sobral. "Who's more popular? my nutz or Forest Griffin? " - Tito. "I said 'Paybacks are a fucking bitch.' Because he talked a bunch of shit about my girl and my family. You don't bring personal family into life, and say some stuff -- some stupid stuff like that and you know um... I defend my family. For his manager and him to say the stuff they did, after the fight that we were supposed to have, you just don't say stuff like that." - Tito on his verbal confrontation with Mark Coleman after Mark's fight with Randy Couture. "No drama between the coaches, more drama between the fighters." - Tito on the upcoming season eleven of TUF. "Bring my elbows in tight here, and it's like a cobra! A cobra cover! That's the position you want to stay on top of him!" Ortiz coaching his fighters on grappling. "Vitor Belfort is a kid, trapped in a man's body" Tito Ortiz referring to vitors mentality. "I think Liddell had a problem. A lot of people go through addiction. I think his deal was he was an alcoholic. He loved to party. When you have all the money in the world and you can do what you want, no one tells you, 'No.' You're one of the baddest men on the Earth; no one tells you, 'No.' You can do what you want.' Thank God that (UFC president) Dana (White) gave Liddell an intervention, and he's sober now. He's been sober since November, and he looks like a different person. It's awesome. I'm proud of him �" really proud of him ... I'm proud he's found sobriety. A lot of fighters, and a lot of people in general, don't do that. They fall off the face of the earth, and sometimes they'll find them in a hotel, dead, or behind a wheel, dead. Thank God Chuck isn't one of those guys. Thank God he found sobriety, and I'm proud of him �" very proud of him." - Tito on Chuck before their third fight. "I know I won't take this fight if I'm not ready for it. I guarantee that. I'm not going to do that again. I've done a lot of favors for the UFC, and I shouldn't have fought that fight (with Griffin). I shouldn't have, but I did. I'm not going to let my fans down again." - Tito on a third fight with Chuck. "I am Rick James and you are my bitch!" "In the third round I was gassed. After 18 months off, I want to see another fighter come in after back surgery and do what I did." - Ortiz. It's amazing he was even able to step in the cage. What a warrior. "I had disc C-7 or C-6 pressing on my spinal cord." - Ortiz, also complained of a "cracked skull" in the post-fight interview with Joe Rogan. "I thought I won. The judge called it 30-27, I mean what the fuck, are you blind or something?" - Ortiz. "How the fuck are you giving him Fight of the Night?" - Ortiz, reacting to Dana White's announcement that Fight of the Night honors went to Josh Koscheck and Anthony Johnson. "Look for the headkick!" - Tito Ortiz's advice to Rory Singer in between rounds after round one of Rory's fight against Solomon Hutcherson. "Ed Herman... I'm kicking myself that I didn't pick the kid. I'm so pissed. How did I not pick that kid? I didn't know who he was, and when we trained he didn't push himself as hard as he could. He didn't even push -- I think -- an eighth of what he could have done." and "Ed'll be the last guy I pick." - Tito Ortiz kicking himself about not picking Ed Herman, on the third episode after the announcement of Kendall Grove vs. Ross Pointon. He also talked about messing with Herman's mind, looking like he's about to pick him and instead picking Ross. "How many guys can say they actually been with Jenna Jameson?" Tito Ortiz boasting about his wife, famous pornstar Jenna Jameson. The irony is, he was trying to say that not many guys have been with her, and it's an accomplishment to be married to her and fucking her every night. I'm sorry, Tito, but more guys have hit that vag, ass and mouth than there were passengers on the Titanic. "I never get tired. Cardio is my number one thing." - Tito on TUF 3. He gassed out in the second fight with Forrest. "One of the biggest challenges that I had was working with Matt Hamill. He's a deaf kid. He can only read lips, and the other guys were getting everything I was giving him." - Tito. Take a look at Ken Ramcock over here - Tito Ortiz talking about Ken Shamrock. "He's looking for a bone and ima give him one it's going to be my elbow bone" - Ortiz talking shit about Shamrock or some fucking body on TUF Season 3. "The rivalry between me and Ken Shamrock is pretty much as real as it gets. I hate the guy. I hate the guy with a passion, and I know he hates me. I think he's a complete asshole." - Tito on Ken Shamrock. "He was very eager to learn." - Tito on Matt Hamill. "Mike Stine.. His weakness, I can already say, is his wrestling and his jiu-jitsu. But his striking is awesome." - Ortiz on his fighter Mike Stine, who was in the first prelim against Kalib Starnes. "Matt Hamill. The kid's an awesome athlete. I have a great chance to work and possibly make the next world champion." - Ortiz on his prize pupil.